Enamorado de mi mejor amigo
by Tsuki Mizu Kuro
Summary: un pequeño kenichi de 6 años se ha enamorado de su mejor amigo...¿que consecuencias traera esto? advertencias. shota yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Enamorado de mi mejor amigo

Disclaimer: kenichi y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Advertencias: yaoi, shota, lemon shota en el 2º capitulo

Pareja: Kenichi x Ryuto

Era un día soleado y dos pequeños niños, uno castaño y otro pelipurpura de 6 años jugaban en el patio de la casa del pequeño castaño llamado kenichi... Los pequeños estaban solos ya que los padres del castaño tuvieron que salir y tuvieron que dejar a los niños solos, confiando en que todo estaría bien... Y ahora ambos pequeños jugaban en la resbaladilla de unos juegos que estaban en el patio trasero de la casa...Y mientras jugaban, el pequeño kenichi pensaba en como iba a decirle a su "amigo" Ryuto, que se había enamorado de el _"como decirte que te quiero más que como un amigo Ryuto? Como?"_ pensaba kenichi, sin siquiera imaginarse lo que pasaría ese día...


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

Los niños seguían jugando sin preocupación alguna...bueno, Kenichi si estaba preocupado, y era por 2 razones: 1ª, sus padres tuvieron q salir por q los llamaron de la escuela de Honoka, así q no sabía si su hermanita estaba bien... Y 2ª, estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo, y quería decírselo, pero no sabía cómo.

Así q el ojicafe estaba un poco distraído, lo cual Ryuto noto, así q se acercó a Kenichi, hasta quedar frente a frente con él, y el castaño por estar perdido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta d esto, hasta q el ojipurpura lo llamó

, ¿estás bien?- pregunto un poco preocupado por el ensimismamiento d su amigo, quien al salir d sus pensamientos, noto la cercanía de Ryuto; así q se sonrojo

, estoy bien, vamos a seguir jugando.- contesto, sonrojado y un poco nervioso, pero sonriendo alegre

bien, sigamos jugando.- respondió el pequeño pelipurpura, a lo q Kenichi asintió, así que se dirigió a unos columpios, seguido por Ryuto. Y aunque estaban jugando, Kenichi no dejaba de pensar en sus 2 preocupaciones, solo q esta vez no se perdía en sus pensamientos, para q no fuera a pasarle de nuevo lo d hace un momento. Los niños estuvieron jugando un rato; hasta q el ruido del teléfono sonando interrumpió sus...

-¿Bueno?- contesto Kenichi...

, hola mi pequeño.-

, ¿q paso con Honoka? ¿Está bien?- pregunto preocupado Kenichi

, tranquilo pequeño, tu hermanita está bien, lo q pasa es q enfermo de viruela; es por eso q en este momento estamos en el hospital, pero no te preocupes, está bien, pero tendrá que estar en cuarentena unos días, así q se quedara aquí un tiempo. Pero quien me preocupa eres tú, ya q tu padre tuvo q irse a trabajar por una emergencia, no se q hare, no quiero dejar a Honoka sola aquí, pero tampoco quiero dejarte solo en casa.- contesto un poco preocupada su madre

"ya veo" pensó el castaño

se... quédate con mi hermana, ella te necesita más q yo, además no me pasara nada si paso una noche solo en casa.- respondió el pequeño

se Kenichi.- su madre no estaba segura de sí dejar al niño solo

me puedo quedar contigo para q no estés solo Kenichi.- hablo el pequeño Ryuto, q había escuchado la conversación, ya q mientras el castaño hablaba, él había pegado su oído al teléfono, quedando así muy cerca de Kenichi, quien de nuevo no había notado la acción de su 'amigo' por estar distraído, así q de nuevo se sonrojo, pero siguió hablando con su mama

, Ryuto podría quedarse conmigo, así ya no estaría solo.- dijo el ojicafe a su madre, quien dudaba si los niños estarían bien solos

, no sé, sería peligroso q estén solos.- dijo dudando

mama, Ryuto y yo nos cuidamos mutuamente, todo estará bien, confía en nosotros.- dijo seguro de sí mismo el pequeño castaño, sorprendiendo un poco a su madre por su valentía

bien, los dejare quedarse solos, pero no le abran la puerta a nadie, no enciendan la estufa, si quieren calentar algo usen el microondas, no se desvelen, duérmanse temprano, no vean películas de terror... - decía un poco preocupada, y hubiera seguido con su lista, de no ser porque Kenichi interrumpió

bien mama, no te preocupes, tendremos cuidado con todo lo q dijiste.- respondió seguro el castaño

acuerdo, confío en ustedes, cuídense, adiós pequeños.-

ós.- contestaron al unísono los niños; y después de colgar, ambos pequeños se miraron y sonrieron

-. Ahora q sabes q tu hermanita Honoka está bien, supongo q estarás más tranquilo.- dijo Ryuto

-. Sipi, ya estoy más tranquilo.- respondió, 'o algo así' pensó

entonces vamos a jugar.- dijo feliz y animado el ojipurpura

, vamos.- respondió el castaño...

Así ambos niños salieron al patio a seguir jugando. Y así paso casi todo el día. El reloj marcaba las 6:30, y ya estaba comenzando a oscurecer, así q Kenichi y Ryuto entraron a la casa; y como ambos tenían hambre, fueron a la cocina para cenar. Comieron bolas de arroz y un poco de Té, y al terminar de comer...

-. Ya son las 7:15, hay q darnos un baño para irnos a dormir ya.- dijo el castaño

-. Sí; vamos a bañarnos juntos :D .- dijo feliz el pelipurpura

-. Amm? ./_/. .- el pequeño Kenichi se sonrojo al pensar en la idea de bañarse con su 'amigo'

-. Mmm? ¿Qué te pasa Kenichi?- pregunto Ryuto al ver al castaño tan serio y sonrojado

-. %D nada, vamos a bañarnos.- contesto mientras salía corriendo rumbo al baño, seguido por ojipurpura...

.

. En el baño

.

Ambos niños se desvestían mientras dejaban q la tina d baño se llenara con agua; y al desvestirse, Kenichi no pudo evitar ver de reojo el cuerpo semi desnudo del ojipurpura, este por su parte, ya se había quitado la playera, y ahora estaba por quitarse su short, bajo la discreta mirada del castaño, quien ya estaba quitándose la última prenda. Y al estar completamente desnudo, Kenichi se sonrojo, entonces volteo a ver a Ryuto, quien ahora también estaba completamente desnudo. Así q el pequeño castaño observaba con curiosidad el cuerpo de su 'mejor amigo'

-. Va... vamos a meternos a la tina.- dijo un poco sonrojado Kenichi

-. Claro n.n.- contesto Ryuto

Entonces ambos niños entraron a la tina de agua caliente; así comenzaron a bañarse, y mientras se bañaban, el ojicafe sentía una extraña sensación, una calidez en su vientre, esta calidez se extendía hasta una parte muy íntima de su cuerpo, haciendo q el castaño se sintiera extraño y deseoso de algo q no sabía q era. Y así siguió el baño, entre juegos y risas; pero con un excitado castaño, q no sabía q hacer con un 'problema' entre sus piernas. Al terminar su baño, Kenichi pensaba en cómo iba a ocultar ese problema para q el ojipurpura no lo fuera a notar. Entonces espero a q Ryuto saliera de la tina, y en una pequeña distracción del pelipurpura, Kenichi se levantó rápido de la tina y se amarro una toalla a la cintura, y encima se puso una bata, cubriendo así su problema, y sorprendiendo al ojipurpura por su velocidad

-. Vaya q rápido te pusiste la toalla y la bata.- dijo sorprendido Ryuto, quien apenas se estaba amarrando la toalla a su cintura, con un atento Kenichi q observaba todos sus movimientos

-. No, no fue tan rápido n/nU .- respondió el castaño

-. Bueno, si tú lo dices.-

-. Vamos al cuarto a vestirnos para dormir ya.-

-. Amm, pero Kenichi yo no traje ropa.-

-. Yo te presto no te preocupes.-

-. Gracias.-

Y después de esto, los dos niños se fueron al cuarto de Kenichi...

~ En el cuarto

Los pequeños entraron al cuarto y cerraron la puerta, entonces el castaño saco ropa para él y para Ryuto, quien una vez q tuvo la ropa, se quitó la bata y la toalla, quedando desnudo de nuevo, y de nuevo siendo contemplado de reojo por el ojicafe, quien aún tenía un problema entre sus piernas. Entonces el pequeño Kenichi empezó a quitarse la bata y prosiguió con la toalla, pero no se dio cuenta de p el pelipurpura lo miraba, así q al quitarse la toalla, el ojipurpura pudo ver 'ese problema'

¿qué te paso?- preguntó Ryuto viendo 'ese lugar', haciendo q el ojicafe se sonrojara a más no poder, así q tomo una almohada y la uso para taparse

, no es na...nada.- contesto muy sonrojado y nervioso

ver.- dijo el ojipurpura, a lo que el castaño se sonrojo aún más

?.-

-.Déjame ver.- pidió mientras jalaba la almohada, tratando de quitársela a Kenichi, quien no opuso mucha resistencia y dejo que su 'amigo' le quitara la almohada, dejando q viera su problemita...

CONTINUARA*****************************************************************

Se q había prometido un two-shot, pero por flojera será un tree-shot, les prometo q dentro de poco subiré el tercer y ultimo capi. Pido perdón por las faltas de ortografía y me despido, SAYO x3


End file.
